


Drunken Lovers

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [24]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hair Pulling, Hands, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Older Female/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Piss Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Mastirbation, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Watersports, huge cock, mother figure, nipple sucking, piss drinking, sleeping, sleepover, sweating, urinal, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Samantha & Tory flee the house party and end up at the LaRusso home. But instead of things calming down for the two drunk teens, they get rather hot and wet.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols, Tory Nichols/Amanda LaRusso, Tory Nichols/Amanda LaRusso/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Minus [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Drunken Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Acethegreat.

Chaos & insanity floods the house as police sirens and flashing red & blue lights tick the horde of teens off. The party which was likely moments from becoming a brawl was over. Now they all had to scatter before they were hauled in for the abundance of underage drinking.

One of them who'd taken too quickly to the youthful debauchery but couldn't quite handle it was Samantha LaRusso. After one too many drinks she was stumbling over herself. She was in no state of mind to explain to the cops her situation and in even less a state to drive herself home. Robby was nowhere in sight. And neither was Aisha. Hell even if she could find Miguel she was sure he might not even talk to her.

The best thing she could do was find a place to hide. And in the heat of the moment the only place she can think of is her car. Two police officers rush by chasing down Stingray. The second they're gone Sam runs over & jumps into the backseat. Due to her blundered movements as she's closing the door behind her she falls off the seat.

A groaning scream bursts out beneath her. The sudden sound inches from her ears causes Sam to scream herself. Sam scrambles up from the car floor back onto the seat and looks to see what or who she landed on. Much to her surprise it's the last person she expected to see with Tory sitting up holding her head.

"What the hell? Watch were you're going."

"You!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"What are you doing in me car?"

"Like I knew it was your car. But believe me if I did I would have at least tried to throw up in here before I left."

"Well leave now."

"Why don't you make me you little whore."

Sam closes the short distance to take a swing at Tory. Her blow misses entirely as she hits the back of the driver seat. Tory less buzzed than Sam pushes her back and she hits the door.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Funny. Because I remember drinking you off that pedestal you were on."

"Whatever lightweight. I was up on that stool long before you showed up. Meanwhile you have a few shots and now you couldn't fine a yellow line much less walk one."

"...Just, get out of my car."

"I think we both know that's not happening."

Sam leans against the door but slides down low as she sees another cop pass by. The moment remains awkward and quiet. Neither of the girls bother to speak to one another. They're just hoping everything will start to settle down. But a minute goes by and it's still as nuts as before. A few squad cars have pulled off likely with several teens who were unable to escape. But as they left others showed up to continue the pursuit into the woods.

With no other way out of this and it only being a matter of time before both of them were found, they had to act. Sam looks over at Tory who's resting her head back. She doesn't see her looking as her eyes are closed but Tory can feel Sam burning two holes through her head.

"Are you going to do something or just keep looking at me LaRusso?"

"...We have to get out of here."

"If by 'we' you mean 'me', o I can get busted."

"Look. If we both don't leave then we both get arrested."

"And what's your plan? Run out into the woods and trip over a clump of dirt in the dark?"

Sam fishes her keychain out of her pocket.

"It's my car."

Tory pauses for a second.

"So you're gonna drive us out of here. I'll give you this. You may have a stick up your ass but at least you know when to tak it out and use it."

"No. No, I can't."

"I take it back. Even when you're drunk you're a total bore."

"But you can drive."

"What makes you think I'm in any condition to drive."

"Because your insults haven't suffered any. So I may be drunk but clearly you aren't."

Tory scoff before taking the keys from her. The teen climbs into the driver seat. As she starts the car a cop sees the car start up but before he can get over to it Tory has driven off. She makes her way down the road and out of the wooded area. Before long she's on the main roads and they're in the clear.

Sam is still crumpled up in the backseat staring up at the street lights passing by. Tory gives a glance over her shoulder at Sam and it isn't the first. It's only the first time she's caught. Sam happens to see her glancing back and rolls over onto her side.

"You gonna to do something... or just keep looking at me."

"Someone's pretty cheeky considering you lok like you're about to hurl all over the back."

"Mmmm... thanks for driving slow."

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me where I'm taking you. I'd rather not walk home in the middle of the night."

"My house."

"Not afraid of daddy's perfect little princess being see shitfaced."

"They're not home. Date night."

Sam sits up and leans against the passenger seat.

"And are you going to keep messing with me the whole way?"

"Maybe. You probably wouldn't even remember tonight. I could probably take you to a shop I know and get you some pretty ink on your lower back."

Tory ends up bringing the car to a stop outside of the LaRusso home. Sam recognises her house and is glad to see it. The terrible night was finally going to be over and done with. She fumbles around with the door latch. But the lock is on and she is unable to get it open. So Tory pops the lock and gets out. Sam doesn't pay her much attention until she's on her side of the car.

Tory opens the door and takes Sam out of the car. She helps her over to the front door. There she gives Tory her keys so she can unlock the door. Both teens step into the house. Tory brings Sam over to the couch. After setting her down she takes a seat next to her.

"Thanks... for doing this."

"Sure."

"I mean it. You didn't have to."

"You've got that right. But I'm here so... Looks like I had to."

"Are you still leaving?"

"Yeah, why?"

"...I was just going to say."

"What?"

"If you wnat. You can stay here."

"You inviting me over for a sleepover?"

"No. But you helped me out. And you don't have to walk home by yourself. You can stay here and leave tomorrow. I'll even drop you off."

"...Sure, why not."

Tory takes her shoes off. Sam smiles and does the same. Letting out a sigh that she can now relax.

"Your folks got any booze around here?"

"Why?"

"Do drink. Not like I'm disinfecting a wound."

"...Yeah, some."

Tory goes to grab it while Sam stays slouching on the couch. A minute later the straight haired brunette walks back into the living room with a bottle of vodka. Withing missing a beat, Tory spins the top off & pours out shots in two glasses.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Not nearly enough."

Before she takes her own shot she slides the second glass to Sam's end of the table.

"Oh no. I can't drink anymore"

"Indulge me. After all, the best way to cure a hangover is to stay drunk. And I got us here. Imagine what would have happened if I got pulled over."

Tory downs her shot and pours another.

"What I'd give to see you explain what happened."

"You wouldn't."

"What tell. Like I'd care enough to play tattle-tale."

Sam groan out before taking her shot glass and swallowing the liquor down.

"You sure don't seem to miss any chance to take a jab at me though."

"Oh believe me. I considered it."

Tory refills Sam's glass. She swallows the second faster than the first.

"Why do you have to be a bitch all of the time?"

"Me the bitch. Funny coming from the slut who goes around kissing every boy you so much as looks her way and flashes a smile."

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"How fortunate for you then. Because I saw you kissing Miguel."

"You did?"

"So I'd consider the fact that I haven't tried laying you out as a show of good will."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Like that's an excuse. "I wasn't myself. The booze made me do it'. I've seen more than enough drunk moments to know all it does is give you the courage or the stupidity to do what you really want to deep down... I guess I just thought you weren't the kind of girl who'd step out on your boyfriend Robby."

"I wasn't like that."

"I don't think it matters when he finds out. That is unless you don't tell him."

Tory leans back on the couch taking her next gulp of liquor straight from the bottle.

"And where do you get off. Like you're better than me."

"Oh no. I don't pretend I'm better than you or anyone. And that's the difference between me and you and your holier than thou friends. At least with Cobra Kai we're up front. But with you, you claim to be better than us but you're everything you claim us to be. If we have to throw the first punch then you always have to have the last. Tell me I'm wrong."

"...Are you finished?"

Tory smirks and takes another drink from the bottle.

"I've got a whole 16 years worth of venting... but I can let you off the hook for some of your share in that."

She then hands off the bottle. She's a little surprised to see Sam taking a drink from the bottle as well instead of doing another shot. She gulps down three times before the burning in her throat and chest stops her.

"...I am sorry."

"This again."

"I know you like Miguel. And I stepped way out of line, okay. I knew I shouldn't have and even if I want to blame this... I still did it and I'm sorry."

"...Okay."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No. And I'll never for get. But, I can work to forgiving you."

"Thanks. Do you have anything you want to say you're sorry for?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all."

"Nothing comes to mind."

"What about the roller rink."

"I don't apologise for knocking you down. I'm a vindictive bitch and you crossed me. In fact I'd probably do it again if we we got a redo."

"At least you're honest. I am sorry though. You provoked me but I should have looked turned the other cheek. It's what Mr. Miyagi would have done."

"I like this."

"Tory puts her hand out. Sam chuckles and hands her back the bottle."

"Now, are you going to apologize for that first stunt you pulled."

"You mean when you put me through a crafts table?"

"After you accused me of stealing from your mother, which we both know I didn't. Taking one of nearly 100 bottles of vodka and other shit from a bunch of rich elitas snobs isn't the same as snatching someones wallet..."

Tory takes a long swig of liquor.

"But before you apologise, I want to know."

"What?"

"Did you think it was me because I took the vodka or because I'm Cobra Kai. Because I get the feeling I might have gotten the benefit of the doubt if I were Miyagi-do."

"Fair enough. Is there anything else you want me to apologize for? That way we can get it out of the way now."

Tory shrugs a shoulder before passing the bottle back to Sam. She watches Sam drink down two gulps before bringing the bottle down on her lap. Sam exhales as her head drops back. The teen's vision is blurry and the ceiling doesn't stop spinning no matter how hard she focuses on it.

"Hey... Sam..."

Sam is in a haze and barely hears Tory's voice as coherent words. When she doesn't give her an answer Tory moves closer to her on the couch. As she grabs the bottle from Sam's hand her head perks up. The swift rush makes her pause. Tory stares back at her inches from her face.

"...You look a little shitfaced."

Sam attempts to steady her vision on the multiple Tory's swirling around in her face. Her perplexed expression makes Tory smile. She knows that look well enough. She looks down at Sam's hand wrapped around the head of the vodka.

"I think you've had enough."

"Says who... you?"

Tory looks back up to see Sam smiling back at her.

"Is the lightweight calling it a night already?"

Tory snickers at her sly comment. She's not doing a whole lot better seeing Sam's face moving around and splitting in two. Tory is drunk enough that she doesn't hesitate to lean in the small distance between them but not enough to miss. And so her lips meet Sam's. With no idea that she was going to do it and with little control over her body she is only able to watch until she pulls away a few seconds away.

"...You kissed me."

"And?"

Sam giggles but doesn't look away from Tory's straight face. She's as serious as ever and doesn't blink like Sam.

"...You're a lot drunker than you let on."

"Maybe. I just wanted to see what the big deal was, if you're going to go around kissing everyone."

"...Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not really... then again, I should probably check again to be sure."

She hesitates to see what response she gets from Sam but she gets nothing but anticipation. Since she doesn't oppose her, Tory leans in again. Both girls hold their eyes on the others as she moves in again. When Tory kisses Sam again her eyes close shut. The next second Tory's eyes follow suit as she slowly drifts into the kiss more.

Their lips smack together and meet again. The third time Sam kisses back. She presses her lips against Tory's. After she's kissed back. The exchanging of kisses goes on for a few minutes. Before long Tory has pulled the half empty bottle of vodka and placed it on the edge of the table as she climbs over Sam's body.

Sam's head tilts up following Tory's kisses not wanting them to end. She's sure it's the alcohol on the both of their breaths that has brought them here. And it's likely the only reason either of them could stand to be this close to each other let alone doing what they were doing. But Sam knows what Tory said was earlier was likely true. So she just went along with it. She didn't see the harm in it given the night that proceeded this moment.

The kissing teens go all out in the act. Both amazed that they actually really enjoy doing it with each other. Tory dominates the more passive Sam. She pushes her weight onto Sam who's knocked onto her back. Tory pounces by kissing the other teen harder. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip and pulls until it slips from her bite. And then she goes back in for seconds.

Sam wraps her arms around Tory trying to keep up as she moves over her. But she's a ball of fire for sure. The less experienced brunette isn't even sure when she slipped in her tongue or when she offered hers but she does know it feels good. A wet sloppy drunken kiss. Tory's tongue slinks into her mouth and circles around her own.

Sam fights back ramming her tongue up into Tory's mouth. The pushback is nice. She likes her fighting back like this. However she can only do so while they're only kissing. Because as soon as Tory grabs one of Sam's breasts through her thin shirt. She breaks and lets out a moan into Tory's mouth. The sign of submission fills her with glee and she squeezes Sam's tit even harder making her purr for her.

When Tory is done playing around with Sam's mouth she moves south. Her kissing and more importantly her tongue continues working on Sam's skin. She licks and kisses down the side of her neck while groping at the girl's cleavage. Sam loves every single touch she gives her and writhes in pleasure from them.

"Take your jacket off."

Sam opens her eyes. Tory is above her unravelling the knot in her plaid shirt before she rips it from her shoulders and tosses it behind the couch. Sam obliges again. She doesn't want the pleasure she just had to stop. She takes off her jacket and before she has time to fall onto her back again Tory has her shirt up around her head and it joins Tory's on the floor.

Sam drops down topless wearing just her bra from the waits up. Tory tilts her head at the fairly cute and impressive rack Sam has on her smaller frame. Feeling more than a little exposed, Sam makes to cover her chest but doesn't when she sees the way Tory is looking at her. She places her arms out at her sides while Tory goes about making them even. She takes off her top and strips her top half down to her bra.

They don't stay that way for very long though. Tory wants to see more. What's underneath Sam's bra. So she brings a hand down to her rising chest and unfastens her bra. Both sides fall away to gravity leaving Sam almost completely naked. Sam looks at her exposed breasts and pulls her open bra from them giving Tory the full unobstructed view of them.

Tory gives Sam another smile and reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. With the clip undone the bra goes loose on her shoulders. With a little movement it could come off. But she doesn't. She lets Sam do the honors. She is after all reaching up to her breasts. She holds in a moan as the girl beneath her grabs her tits over her bra for a moments. She gives them a firm squeeze that forces Tory to let out her moan. Then she pulls the younger teens bra off revealing her equally nice tits.

With the both of them topless, Tory and Sam go back to kissing. Tory's breast hang above Sam's and brush their chests together. This with their impassioned kissing has their nipples hard before too long. Their erect nipples dragging and poking the other and adding to the tingling heat eroding their bodies.

For the second time Tory then moves from Sam's mouth down to her chest. This time Sam watches her. from her neck and below. Tory looks up. Sam's bright blue eyes catching her Tory's sight. The silent agreement brings Tory to grabbing Sam's bare breasts. With nothing in the way from her warm hand, Sam is gifted the ultimate sensation of skin on skin contact. And it gets better when Tory lifts her breast up and places her lips around her pink areola.

"Yes... yes!"

Sam howls out a louder moan than before as Tory's tongue teases her hard nipple. Tory reaches over and grabs onto her other mound not letting the second go unattended for very long. Sam purrs to Tory sucking on her smooth tits. The girl's soft skin feels like silk on her tongue and for Sam the feeling is undescribable. This was the first time she had something like this happening and it was unlike anything she expected.

Sam's legs wrapped around Tory's waist. She held her close and didn't let her go. She wanted to have her sucking on her tits for the rest of her life. With her left breast coated in saliva a bit of vodka Tory moved over to the right and made sure to make up for not being able to pleasure them both at the same time.

"Oh my god... that feels so good."

As soon as it seemed they had gone from talking to making out and now from making out to Tory sucking Sam's breasts. Tory was skillfully unhooking Sam's belt without a single look. Sam was too concerned with what was going on up top to notice. The is until she felt her pants get pulled down a bit. She opens her eyes again snd sees Tory pulling on the top of her pants.

"Tory...?"

Tory looks up but doesn't say a word. Sam knows she's trying to get her pants off but can't do it while she's also making her feel the way she is. Sam isn't selfish enough not to help her. Her legs uncoil from around Tory long enough to prop her body up. She pulls her pants down as far as they'll go before hitting Tory. She lays back down and Tory takes it from there. She lifts her legs up high and pulls her jeans off.

Now Sam is laying on her back with only her panties and socks on. But Tory is intent on ridding her one one more piece of clothing. Sam repeats her actions and Tory smiles as she pulls off Sam's panties. Her legs stay clamped shut until Tory places her hands on her knees.

Sam's breathing is as fast as it's ever been and now she can feel the heat boiling her up from head to toe which was now the only part of her that was still covered. Sam opens her legs a little and Tory opens her up the rest of the way. This makes the teen exhale a trembling breath.

Tory looks down at Sam's beautiful body. Taking in the jaw dropping sight that was her face that sat atop her perky young breasts. Her flat stomach. And down to her sleek legs. A small hairy patch of pubes that barely hid her moist lips. Sam watches Tory as she moved back down to her body.

She lifted her head and kissed her. She liked kissing Tory now. The overpowering taste of vodka flooded her mouth and make her gasp for every breath as if it were her last. Her body was on fire now. She didn't know she could be as wet as she was now. She'd watched a little porn before. Even touched herself a hand full of times. But none of that prepared her for Tory kissing her way down to her wet folds.

Sam grabs the top of Tory's hair. She stops at her crotch. Her panting breaths fall out from her mouth and hit Sam's virgin pussy. The sudden heat thrills her and adds to the tension she feels that has been building. She didn't quite expect things to get as far as they did but alway knew they could end up here. And she was glad they did before Tory made her next move.

And had she known it would feel as good as it did when Tory finally meets her pussy with her tongue she would have found anyway she could have to get Tory to eat her out. As Tory licks up and down Sam's pussy she rolls her hips. Her body arches on the couch and under her partner. Tory has to grab onto her legs to keep the wild teen from flailing out in reflexes. She wants to close her legs around Tory's head. She wants to kick and scream out to how good it feels. Although she was screaming.

It was a good thing they were the only two in the house at the time otherwise they would have been heard and caught. Sam was a screamer as she would find out. She howled out as Tory filled her body with the sexual pleasure she never had. Masturbating never felt this good. And she though she was good at it. Even well enough to make herself cum. But having a tongue ravaging her soaking sex was far beyond simply rubbing one out to images and videos on her laptop. And now she didn't have to chew on her covers to keep her voice down.

The faster Sam's body reacted to her and the louder she got, the faster Tory moved her tongue. She starts slashing her tongue between Sam's folds and over her clitoris while also dipping the tip just deep enough into her small opening to get her to crave more.

And boy did Sam crave more. She was peaking quickly. Tory was doing an amazing job. Better than she expected she was doing. Sam cries out and sings Tory her well earned praises. She was impossibly good with her tongue. Sam's soft stroking of her straight hair became a tight fisted grip that pulled on her as she got close to a swift orgasm.

Sam opens her mouth to let out a deep moan. Her voice cracks midway throu it and she begins panting louder. Harder. Harder. Always more than the last until her voice is silent as it leaves her mouth. She trembles and weezes out a low gasp. Tory holds her close as she circles her tongue around Sam's clit to finish the wasted teen off.

Sam explodes into a shivering mess of drunken ecstasy. Her body spasms under Tory who slows her tongue as to not overstimulate her. But what's done is done. Sam whines out as she climaxes all over Tory's slimy tongue. The juices escaping from Sam's cunt leaves a slimy coat over Tory's mouth while also filling her with the sweet taste of Sam's sex.

As her orgasm subsides Sam goes limp. Her cum isn't the only thing she released however. AS the girls gives herself over to the euphoria washing over her body she gives Tory even more. Her twitching pussy starts to squirt. A small stream of piss arches out from her urethra and shoots into Tory's mouth.

She opens her eyes only after getting the taste of what clearly isn;t Sam's nectar. Her mouth quickly fills up but it's too late and she realises Sam is peeing in her mouth and all over her tongue. Sam only catches on after she's let out a good amount and it starts pouring out of Tory's open mouth. When she sees what she's doing she stops and covers her mouth.

"Oh my god... Tory, I'm so sorry..."

Tory looks down as more of Sam's piss falls out of her mouth and all over the couch beneath them. Sam is mortified at the awareness of what's happened but Tory doesn't seem too bothered.

"...I, I didn't..."

Tory shushes her, first with a finger on Sam's lips then bringing it back to hers.

"Keep going... it's fine."

"What?"

"Let it out Sam. Pee as much as you can. Fill my mouth up."

TOry returns her lips to Sam's pussy. She gives her vaginal opening a few licks and doesn't say another word. Not sure she was 100 percent on what she heard Sam decides against her best judgement and does as Tory says. She tilts her head back and starts to release the rest of her bladder out. It takes a second before she is confident enough but as Tory continues licking her slit she does. Her piss quickly starts filling back up Tory's mouth who holds onto her massive volume of pee.

Tory flicks her tongue over Sam's open urethra as more piss floods her mouth. She begins drinking down her stream before her mouth gets to be too full. She drinks it down easier than she did her alcohol. It helps that it doesn't burn her throat the way the vodka did. And she's torn by how much she likes the taste of it and knowing that she's swallowing Sam's piss. But it feels right to her so she doesn't stop. And with her tongue not stopping Sam continues to let out a few low moans as she empties her bladder into Tory's mouth. Despite her best attempt to keep up some of Sam's pee sprays out and drips down her chin and all over Sam.

When she stops and is all down Tory sits up. Sam's piss is still dripping down her chin and running multiple lines over her bare chest. She places herself over Sam who is astonishingly turned on by how Tory swallowed all of her piss. She didn't know she didn't quite swallow all of it. Just a little goes away from her at first and at the end. Plus there was waht was still gathered in her mouth. But she figured that out when Tory kisses her and lets it out into her mouth.

Sam thinks she might gag as her mouth is filled with her own piss and Tory's saliva but she doesn't. She likes the taste and the mix of what she already got from making out with Tory before. The two girls let their tongue wrestle it out in the small batch of piss in their mouth and make out for as long as they have it. A bit more spills out from their open mouth kiss but the rest is swallowed by Tory and Sam.

"Aghhh... that was so damn amazing..."

"I can tell. You're a loud one."

"I wasn't that loud, was I?"

"Don't be shy about it."

"Sorry for peeing..."

"Don't be... you don't taste that bad."

Sam turns her head away trying to hide her laugh knowing she's agreeing about drinking her own piss from Tory's messy kiss. Tory touches her chin and pulls her in for another kiss. It ends with Sam staring up at the ceiling and panting as so many flavors linger on her tongue and Tory kisses along her neck.

"I want to taste your ass."

"Huh."

"Your ass LaRusso. I want to taste your pampered little as on my tongue next."

"I've never done anything anal."

"Then you should try it... it can be just as good, sometimes better."

Tory kisses her on the cheek then on her lips. At the same time she lays her hand over Sam's pussy. She twitches at her touch and moans when it goes beyond a slight touch and Tory's fingers slide between her folds and up to her clit.

"You might like it..."

The teens fingers slip back down between her wet slit and finds Sam's asshole. Her fingertips press against the small hole but stop shy of going far inside. Her middle finger pokes in which gets a moan from Sam. Then she pulls out and rounds her anal opening with the slick from her pussy.

Sam clenches her hands against the couch as Tory's digit goes in deeper. She sucks in a sharp breath when she's penetrated up to the middle of her finger.

"Mmm, you're fucking tight."

"Aghhh! It feels so weird..."

"Do you want me to go deeper?"

"Fuck yes."

"That's what I thought."

Tory obliges Sam's plea by shoving her middle finger up to her knuckle. Wagging her finger in Sam's ass, Tory gradually pulls her finger free of her heat. The contrasting cool air wraps around her finger but Tory immediately shoves it into Sam's mouth. She suckles on the finger tasting her ass all over it.

Sam takes to slicking her finger well and it turns Tory on to see how well she does it. Once she pulls her finger out of Sam's mouth she puts it in hers. There isn't much in the way of actually tasting Sam's ass on it but she likes the taste of her saliva that does remain.

Tory slides back down between Sam's legs. She spreads them wide to give her as much room as she needs which is a pleasant sight for Tory. Her eagerness is rewarded with Tory rubbing her thumb over the teen's cunt. She gives her a few licks as well but reserves her hand for pleasuring her pussy in the meantime while she uses her tongue to have some fun with Sam's butthole.

With the new titillating sensation of Tory's tongue fondling her opening anus, Sam lets out a slurred swear. The living room was soon full of them. Having her ass eaten out was just as good as when Tory tasted her pussy. In fact now it could technically be even better since she was also pleasuring her cunny with one of her hands as she licked her way into Sam's backdoor.

Sam claws her nails into the upholstery of the couch, tearing a few fibers as Tory's tongue entered her. It slid in over an inch and likely two. Being penetrated by her nimble tongue made a simple session of getting her pussy licked feel like childs play. This was true pleasure. Every second she was in her anus she squirmed and tossed around as she let out a bombastic scream. Her erotic howl echoes through the empty LaRusso home and made it clear that she was about to cum.

From here Tory used every bit of skill she had with her tongue to brings Sam to her second orgasm. Her horny cries stretched on into one final scream as she came all over Tory's face. A small weak stream of her juices spilling out along with another dribble of piss that Tory wasted no time in lapping up.

Sam goes numb from her latest orgasm. Stiff and shivering Tory likes Sam clean before climbing up her rival's beautiful body. She lays a hand on one of her breasts and gives the other a quick suck. Sam murmurs under her weary panting and Tory stalks over her further. Watching her helpless prey coming down from the mental high of ecstasy. She's not more turned on that she is now and she's done making Sam feel good. It was time she made her feel the same.

Tory kisses over Sam's soft tits stopping just shy of her neck. Sam tilts her head down lost in her lust. She needs to kiss Tory for a second orgasm but she's just out of reach. But Tory wants it to. So she grabs Sam by her hair and pulls her for their wettest kiss yet. And just like that Sam was ready to cum again. She wrapped her legs around Tory's waist and began humping her body but failing to reach the same level of pleasure when Tory licked her holes. When Tory pulls away from their kiss she pulls away from Sam's loose holds of her.

Sam watches as Tory moves to the other side of the couch. Her now naked body in another full display of all of her alluring features. Knowing Sam likes what she sees, Tory spreads her legs and tilts her head. Sam is given a look that tells her all she needs to know about how Tory is feeling and she feels it to.

"Now come over here princess and eat my ass like a good little girl."

Sam rushes over to Tory's ass with blinding speed nearly falling off the couch. Tory then lets out one of her own moans. Sam barely has any idea what she's doing in terms of eating ass but her wild and messy technique is in its own way a fairly god one. Tory can't hold back another loud moan when Sam shoves her tongue deep into Tory's ass. She grabs her hair and begins rolling her hips.

"Oh fuck... that's it LaRusso... 

Sam begins bobbing her head, spearing her tongue into Tory's asshole. Her second hand takes ahold of Sam's head. She' forces the girl to fuck her ass with her tongue even deeper. With her mouth so far into her ass Tory gets the additional pleasure of her nose rubbing between her folds. Sam tastes and breaths in Tory as she climbs to her orgasm and she's loving every moment of it.

Tory gropes her own breasts as she gets close. It's the last thing she needs to push her further over the edge.

"Shitt... your gonna make me cum Sam... fuck make me cum! Make me cum!"

Sam keeps going and in a few seconds Tory has her first orgasm of the night. She starts shaking as Sam had but she keeps her eyes open and on Sam who hasn't stopped licking her ass.

"Fuck..."

Sam pulls her head up as Tory starts pulling her in. She tastes her ass on Sam's tongue as the two fall down in a deep kiss.

"God I want to fuck you so bad."

"Do it... shut up and fuck me already."

"Do you have any toys?"

"What kind."

"Like sex toys. A strap-on. I could work with a dildo too. Anything to fuck that cute ass of yours."

"...No, I don't"

"Shit... Forget it, I guess I can still use my fingers. But a real dick is always better."

"...My mom."

"What?"

"I, I think my mom might. But I'm not sure."

"Does she or doesn't she?"

"She said for her bachelorette party her friends gave her some joke gifts. I think one of them might have been a dildo."

"Then we need it."

"I'd don't know."

"You don't need to know, just feel. Feel it sliding into you. I've used one before plenty of times to know it's so much fucking better than your fingers. We need it."

"Okay."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I think so."

"Go get it..."

Tory gives Sam a kiss of courage and reassurance.

"...then I'll fuck the shit out of you princess."

Sam smiles and nods. And then she takes off completely careless of strutting through her house without any clothes on. Tory watches her juicy ass jog away as she starts fingering her pussy.

Sam goes up to her parents room. She knows exactly where her mother would keep something like a sex toy. Her bare ass moves to the closet. Inside she files through a bunch of of her days suit jackets and a few of her mother's things but nothing like what she wants. That is until she hits her foot on something. She looks down moving past the shoes she kicked and sees a box tucked away at the very back of a corner. But there isn't just one box.

"Holy shit, mom..."

Downstairs Tory is lightly touching herself waiting for Sam. When she hears her feet pattering on the floor she opens her eyes and sees Sam carrying three small boxes and a larger one.

"Holy shit."

"I know."

"You're mom's a total slut too."

"Do we really need all of these?"

Tory looks over the inventory but finds what she's looking for on the second box.

"We just need this one."

Tory grabs the box and opens it. Sam looks on as Tory pulls out a black strap-on with a matching black rubber cock attacked. The stiff but limber eight inch cock looked like a gift from heaven.

"On your knees LaRusso."

Sam gets down on her knees while Tory slips into the strap-on.

"DO you think your mom ever used this on your dad."

"Gross, why."

"Some guys like it, maybe he's one...

Tory stands over Sam and slaps the long fake cock over her cheek.

"I want you to give this a good spit polish. The better you do the easier it'll be when it goes up your ass."

"You don't think it'll do you."

"You might be stuck up and you certainly have a tight ass. But I've been inside long enough to know you want this... as far deep in your ass as it'll go. You're an anal slut, just like me."

Sam opens her mouth for Tory to align the strap-on and push it in. Sam begins bobbing her head again but this time sucking on the faux dick strapped to Tory. And seeing the good girl gobbling it down as if she were sucking off a boy she liked made Tory so wet. She almost didn't want to wait to start fucking her but she did. Sam sucking on the strap-on was a hot enough sight to fuel her perverted mind.

Sam keeps going, one time going far down enough to take over half into her mouth. Tory savors the image of her sucking on the dick but something else gets her attention. Looking over slightly to one of the boxes she sees something else she can have some fun with. Sam is occupied and doesn't really notice when Tory opens another box and takes out one of two butt plugs. A small shiny metallic tear drop with a dazzling clear crystal resting at the base.

As Sam spends a little more time sucking on the cock hanging in front of her face, Tory takes that time to also suckle on her toy. When the girls are finished it's Sam who stops first. Taking the largest length of the cock she has so far getting most of it in her mouth and well into her throat. With most of the glossy black cock covered in her saliva she looks up to Tory who pops the anal plug out of her mouth.

"Are you gonna fuck me now."

"Damn straight... put this in me first, then hop up onto the couch."

Tory turns to the side and bends over the couch. Sam moves behind her but takes a moment to actually slide it in. Tory didn't know what she was up to but know exactly what it was when she felt her presses her face against her ass. Sam wanted to Tory to fuck her but she couldn't help herself from getting another taste of her ass first. Tory laughs and growls out her excitement while Sam licks her pussy and ass again.

Sam holds onto Tory's wide hips taking deep whiffs of her anus as she slurps at the younger teen's sex. Getting her fill on her pussy she moves back to her ass and her tongue dives into Tory one more.

"You're insatiable LaRusso... I like that..."

Sam comes up with a gasp for air. Her tongue and Tory's asshole are covered in more of her slobber and connected by a long strand of it. Tory's asshole is partially open after having Sam's tongue inside. She replaces it before there a chance for her to close by sliding the butt plug inside. The larger object makes Sam grimace as it's eased in. Once the thickest of it has moved into her her clenching ass sucks the rest in and Sam licks up Tory's ass crack.

She's pissed that Sam was able to drag out and make her feel so good considering how drunk she seemed. She was the cleared head of the two but now she looked as though she were the drunker. Sam looks over her shoulder with a smile. She sees Tory's lustful face and knows she wouldn't take that without getting her back which could only mean when she started fucking her it would be better than it would have been before.

Sam drops down onto her hands and knees on the couch putting her glorious ass out for Tory. The Cobra Kai student moves behind her and in no time at all she has the tip of the strap-on presses against Sam's anus and she shoving in the first inch.

Likewise with the plug, the thick cock of the toy was larger than either of the girl's fingers which they had teased the other with. Sam cries out as her rectum is opened up by Tory. She pulls onto Sam's fat ass while she also pushes her hips.

Stopping at a little over half, Tory stops and starts to pull out. before reaching the helmet of the cock she pushes back in. Sam takes her first few thrusts with delight and several sultry moans. But by the six Tory pushes in deeper. All eight inches penetrate Sam's deflowered ass and she if fully aware that Tory has taken her anal virginity.

The seventh thrust comes in a little short. The eleventh though is back to the full eight. Tory varies her thrusts for a little while, until Sam is able to take the full length with no trouble. When that time comes Tory is moving at full steam and slamming into Sam's sweet ass. The slapping of their sweaty flesh gets louder to match. As do Sam's moans of glee.

Tory fucks Sam hard. Each thrust hitting deep inside of the brunette teen's anus. Sam throws her weight back into Tory's hips. She's positively lost in the rapture of getting fucked in the ass. Her body has found the perfect speed, force, and rhythm. Every beat is the right one. And yet Tory makes it better when she leans against Sam's back. Her immaculate breasts spreading over her back as they press together. She reaches under Sam and takes both of her tits in her hands. Having Tory fucking her butt while she's also is divine. Sam begins melting in her presence as she begins to cum.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming Tory!"

"Go ahead. Cum on my dick Sam."

Story kisses the side of her neck and keeps fucking her. Sam closes her eyes and focuses only on her orgasm. Tory is more than capable of giving it to her and she just wants to bask in it when it comes. Sam cums against Tory who doesn't stop. She slows down inside of her ass but she doesn't sto. Sam's moans get shaky as she's climaxing from the anal pounding she's receiving and her round tits being used by the handsy Tory.

"Fuck... fuck..."

Sam lets out a low curse now every time Tory thrusts into her. She holds out for a second or two before shoving all of it into Sam and pulls out just as fast.

"Who's a little anal bitch."

"I am. I'm an anal bitch..."

"Good... 'cause now you're gonna fuck me."

Tory tilts Sam back and kisses her.

"Think you can do that."

"Give it to me... and I'll show you."

Tory accepts her challenge. She takes off the strap-on and Sam swiftly puts it on herself.

"Time to trade."

Tory puts a leg up onto the couch over the dick pointed directly up to her wet sex. The feisty teen cups her hand under her ass. She gives a grunt as she clenches her ass squeezing down on the butt plug inside of her ass.

"Ahhh! ...Shit!"

Tory pushes further, her assholes spreading open further than the plug and the toy falls into her hand leaving her hole wide open and awaiting something to fill the void. Once she's pushed the anal toy out she puts it in Sam's mouth. The girl sucks on it tasting Tory's ass again.

"I want to taste you again."

Tory drops her head down and swallows down the length of the dick coated in Sam's anal slick. She moans while bobbing on the tasty cock before her, Sam doing the same with the other toy she was given.

Unfortunately Tory's mouth doesn't stay on the dick for very long. She wants it in her ass far more. Her other leg comes up onto the couch. Her legs spread out to both sides as she lowers herself down. Sam looks down at the tip of the strap-on at the last second to see it be enveloped by Tory's ring and then she sinks lower and the dick vanishes into her butt.

She's used to her anus being opened up and doesn't need to wrm up to the length or size of the cock. So she take sit all the way in from the very start. A feat that Sam marvels at and hopes to duplicate.

"Fuuuck, yes...!"

Tory begins rising up off of the cock that is deep in her ass when Sam beats her to it. The teen grabs Tory's ass in her hands and lifts her up just enough so when she slams her back down the penetration feels as if she had inserted the entire thing in all over again.

With this and a little bit of grabbing and pinching her nips Tory is dropping her ass on top of Sam to her beat. Sam guides her along her dick and bucks her body to match what she wants to see from her. Tory pants out shorts but very deep breaths when she isn't moaning and screaming from the joy of having the closest thing to a real dick reaching what seems like the end of her ass.

Sam holds onto Tory's breasts and thrusts her hips ip harder. She can tell by Tory's voice that she's getting close to cumming. Simply watching her was enough that she felt she might have a completely hands free one as well. Tory looked like she was having the time of her life. Her young body fucking itself on the hung sex toy.

"Mmmm... oh god, yes... I'm cumming."

"You're gonna cum?"

"Yes... Fuck! I'm gonna cum so fucking hard."

Once she hears Tory's voice trail off as the barreling sensation of her nearing orgasm causes her mind to go fuzzy, Sam springs up. Leaving her back to take a new position. She hikes Tory up. Their sweat drenched breasts slapping together as Tory is pulled into Sam's bossom. Her hips come crashing down when Sam takes her rightful place on her knees and wraps her arms around her. Every inch of Tory's is groped, kissed, and sucked on by the horny teen as she begins to fuck Tory's brains out of her head until she has her orgasm. The thrusting she starts delivering to Tory's gaping asshole put what she gave to Sam to shame. She's looking to outdo her rival and she's well on her way to doing it. Tory cries out while her body claps off of Sam's thrusting lap and one of her nipples is sucked on. And gets louder as she climaxes not long after her provider gets more aggressive.

Tory collapses onto the couch with Sam staying on top of her. She digs her nails into Sam's pale back since she isn't stopping. Her whimpering pleas of orgasmic bliss spill into the other girls mouth. Sam continues her frenzied thrusting and borrows into her ass. The two teens in heat rut on for a little while longer. Sam makes sure to leave a lasting memory with Tory. That the good girl she's feuded with could fuck just as well as she could be fucked. The notion wasn't lost on Tory as she clenched against Sam's body and another orgasm rippled through her body and around the 8 inches inside of her bowels.

Sam caresses Tory's frame with her trembling hands. A few small licks shift to more deliberate lapping as Sam cleans off some of the sweat from Tory's glistening chest. And a couple of lingering kisses follow. Sam brings her lips up to Tory's. They kisses until Tory can move again beyond the gentle kissing back she's mustering now.

"...Not bad for a princess."

"Thanks. And about what happened earlier... With the pee... That's never happened, in a long time."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"I just feel kind of bad about it."

"That must be a first."

"I'm serious."

"What are you getting at then?"

"Well... I was thinking..."

"Uh huh. Do you wnat some of my piss?"

"I just want us to be even..."

"Sure. Don't worry. I plan on pissing all over this sexy ass face of yours."

"Oh... really."

"Oh yeah. I didn't have to earlier. But I think I can do a little something soon. Is that what you want Sam? Me to drench you is my piss."

"...Yeah, I mean ...Yeah. I really want to know what you taste like."

"It sounds like little miss perfect has got the taste for some watersports on her tongue and I like the sound of that."

"So you'll pee on me."

"On you. In your mouth. Wherever I want."

Sam smiles and Tory does right after.

"But before then... I'm gonna pop your cherry LaRusso."

"You already did."

"Yeah, your ass."

"...My vagina."

"I want to fuck that pussy of yours."

Sam kisses her.

"Unless you're not as pure as you let on. I mean, you've already got a little dirt on you."

She takes off her strap-on and gives it to Sam."

"No. I haven't."

"So I will be your first."

"Yes."

"How 'bout that. Don't worry. I won't be too rough your first time."

When Tory puts the toy back on herself she climbs up to her knees.

"Can you..."

"What?"

"...I want to do it, looking at you."

"...Sure."

"Okay."

Tory leads them off by leaning into Sam with another kiss. She moves her down onto her back and takes her place between her legs. Sam feels the dripping wet rubber cock against her stomach. After getting her ass pounding wide open and then doing the same to Tory has Sam's virgin pussy leaking her juices all over the couch beneath her.

Once Sam is settled into place Tory lifts herself back up. She takes the dark cock in hand and rubs the tip between Sam's folds. The round tip teases her entrance along with her clit. Both of which makes her wince and gasp. Her hands are balled up into white-knuckled fists as the lengthy toy begins sliding into her core. Tory is gentle with her. The same way she was when she first started to fuck her asshole.

But Sam was far to wet. Prepped long before Tory started to push the shaft into her cunt. Going all the way back to when Tory first kissed her. She felt a heat coming from down there. As of now it was an inferno. A hot wet mess that has her thighs sticky and warm with her girl cum.

More of the clear gooey slick dripped out of her and around the black toy that was now al the way inside of her and was already making its way out. Tory cups Sam's melons in her hands. her hips are gradually picking up speed with every other thrust into Sam. And he mouth is preoccupied with either kissing and licking just about every part of her neck or with making out with the deflowered teen.

"How's it feel to get fucked by me Sam?"

"Fuuuuck! It's so fucking good! Fuck me harder!"

"Harder?"

"Yes... Please... harder... harder!"

Tory's face flashes a delighted smirk. Hearing Sam pronounce her truly perverted side for all to hear bright out a new level to Tory's libido. The sound of Sam's tight pussy being fucked. Her slick splattering over their already damp skin and makes the deep and rapid thrusts echo through the open interior of the house.

Each thrust elicits a primal howl. With each exhale Sam babbles out her enthralled glee. Tory soaks up all of her vocals. Hearing her voice hitch between moans and cursing how good it feels brings Tory to thrust faster than she thought possible. Sam takes Tory's impacts with a massive grin on her face.

The brunette coils her arms and legs around Tory. She's taking her as deep as she can and she wants her to know. their body rub against each other. Their breasts slapping together. The same being said of their stomachs. Tory collides against Sam, filling up her young sex time and time again. Meanwhile her tongue is doing roughly the same in Sam's mouth. Sam clings to Tory as two of her three holes are taken over by her partner. She's reaching her limit. The tremendous overhaul of divine sexual excitement is too much and her release is inevitable the way Tory is claiming her luxurious features.

Tory senses Sam reaching another orgasm. The teen writhes beneath her. Expelling a vibrating moan into her mouth and her body shivering around the cock deep inside. Tory wants to keep it there. Tucked away as deep as the shaft can go as it's covered in more of Sam's juices.

However before Sam can come down from her orgasm, while her body continues to throb and shake, she begins to pull out. The cock slips out of Sam's gaping pussy. Her slick squirting out without the blockage of the phallus in the way. Tory straightens up and moves over Sam. While the girl radiates her spent erotic heat Tory goes in to make them even.

Pulling the strap-on to the side freeing her own soaking cunt. Forcing her hand between her legs Tory resists the urge to finger fuck herself to Sam's orgasm. She spreads her pink lips wide open & showers her. At first a small amount of piss squirts free from her that lands on the other girl's chest. But after it and seeing Sa open her mouth & extend her tongue for the rest, Tory begins to drench her.

Tory moans as she starts to pee. Her stream returning and now far more powerful than before. She sprays Sam with her hot piss covering her from the waist up with it. She's determined to make the bull's eye and does. Her stream landing higher up Sam's body until she's firing directly into her mouth. The loud patter of her piss filling Sam's open mouth doesn't stop even after her mouth is filled and Tory's liquid overflows and pours out over the couch. Following filling her mouth Tory still has a fair bit of piss left to give. And she gives it by painting Sam's face & matting her brown locks. Once she's covered her rival's face she pisses all over her breasts & stomach until she tappers out and is left empty.

In their sexual blindness, neither Sam nor Tory have caught on to the sound of the front door opening of the few heels clicking against the floor. Several feet awa stands Sam's mother Amanda who is stunned to see her daughter naked on the couch as another girl on her knees pisses all over her body.

Tory with her head tilted back finally finishes relieving herself on Sam. and she drops down. Lapping at her own piss. She slurps up the small pool in Sam's belly button & swiftly rises to her breasts. Swallowing small amounts of her own flavor until she can get to the sweet honey pot that's awaiting for her in Sam's mouth.

Amanda has no words to describe to herself for what she's witnessing. Although the strange heat between her legs alerts her somewhat drunk mind that a part of her is enjoying watching what's going on. Tory arrives at her daughters mouth and both girls kiss as Tory's piss is passed between their busy mouths. What isn't swallowed down spills from the corners of their mouths.

"Samantha LaRusso...!"

Tory looks up and Sam shoots up under her. Both teen seeing Amanda standing there. The mature woman crosses her arms waiting for an explanation that neither rof them are prepared to give. Sam looks at Tory who is more content with continuing regardless of Amanda's presence.

"Mom... I thought you and dad were supposed..."

"To be out for the night. We were. So everytime we go out, you're her getting pissed on by some random girl."

"...No. This, just kind of happened."

"I see."

"Where's dad?"

"In the car passed out. And you're lucky he wasn't the one to come in and see you like this. I got a call from Aisha's mother. She said there was some kind of party and the cops got involved. So we decided to come home and make sure you weren't there... but clearly you were here doing this."

Amanda walks over to them no longer trying to hide herself. Seeing the mostly empty bottle of booze on the table and the scent of it lingering in the air along with over an hour of erotic musk and fresh piss floating around sends Amanda into a crash course for her daughter. But nowhere near as much when she can see the true damage to the couch. Dark stains of piss & sweat staining nearly the entire surface of it.

"This was a new couch."

"We're sorry. I didn't know."

"And... are you drunk?"

"...More or less."

"This is unbelievable."

She believes that until she also sees that they're using her strap-on and the other boxes.

"And my toys. Who are you?"

"Tory."

"Tory. So Sam you were here doing all of this with Tory."

"Mostly."

"Spill. Were you at that party?"

"...We were."

Amanda takes a step back to look away.

"Am I grounded?"

"Oh, you are way more than just grounded."

Amanda whips back around as she pulls her earrings out.

"Tory, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to help me."

"Mom?"

"Oh no, you don't get to call me mom right now. In fact... I don't want to hear a single word out of your mouth. Since you decided to help yourself to all of this, you shouldn't mind going on."

"Help you with what?"

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"As it turns out. My daughter is a little messy slut. You're gonna help me punish her."

"But mom..."

"No! This isn't the first time you got in trouble for disobeying. So it's time you get punished. Plus drinking, you're not even 21. And the couch. I hand picked this couch and now it's covered in piss. On your knees."

"Mom..."

"On your knees Samantha. Head down, ass up or I'll make this a lot worse."

Sam doesn't continue fighting with her mother. She gets down in the position she's supposed to.

"I want you to start fucking this bad girl."

"Okay."

Tory gets in place behind Sam and takes the strap-on in her hand. Amanda spreads Sam's ass cheeks open ans sees the both of her holes are still twitching open after being used.

"You little slut. You let her fuck your pussy & your ass. Which one does she like more?"

"Probably her ass."

"Then fuck the shit out of her ass."

"Mom?"

Amanda reacts by spanking Sam's ass. Her fat ass jiggles and a faint red handprint is begins to glow on her pale flesh.

"I said I don't want to hear a word. You heard me. Fuck her ass and don't stop."

Tory nods her head and starts to fuck Sam. It doesn't take long before she starts moaning.

"Ahh! Ahhhh! Oh yesss, yes!"

A prompt slap comes hurdling to her other cheek. The second impact is harsher than the first and it makes Sam shriek. Amanda isn't holding back much and her drunken strength is showing.

"Not a word."

Amanda continues to undress. Starting with the rest of her jewelry. After that she kicks off her heels and steps into the puddles of piss on the floor with her bare feet.

"I can't believe you made such a mess. You know the rules of this house. It's like everytime we give you enough room to do what you wnat. But somehow you keep snatching at your leash and going farther than you're supposed to."

Sam claws at the couch. Tory isn't holding back like her mother and trying to hold in her moaning and any words for that matter is bring her close to an orgasm. With Amanda directing traffic no less, Sam is squirming every second longer things go.

Amanda can see her daughter's arousal from being fucked in the ass by the other teen. And she knows the look on her face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Sam bites back her response. Her mother nods.

"Good, you're learning. You don't get to talk when you're being punished. And you don't get to cum either."

"What?"

A third and fourth smack hits Sam's ass and she barks out. She's unable to hold in her voice after her spanking.

"Ahhhh! Shit! But it feels so good!"

Another barrage of slaps strike her red bottom.

"She's not allowed to cum. So don't hold back. You can have as much fun as you want with her."

Tory likes the sound of it and picks up her pace. Sam screams out into the moist cushion of the couch. Tory's piss is squeezed out of the soft surface when she bites down to keep her words to herself.

"Keep it up. And I'd better not see you cum Samantha or hear anything."

She takes off her shirt revealing a lace black bra.

"Your father and I were having a great time. So it must say a lot if we felt we had to check on you rather than brushing it off as 'Oh we don't have to worry. It's our little Sam.' But low and behold, we should have been. Don't forget her tits. She loves playing with those when she touches herself."

Tory takes her advice into consideration. She lifts Sam up by her tits. Squeezing them and pinching her nipples between her fingers as she thrusts deeply into her rear. Amanda unhooks her bra and drops it down on the table.

"Once I got him drinking he started to get frisky. Like I like. And when your dad gets drunk. He puts all of that karate stamina to good use. He'd just finished fucking me for the second time and he was well on his way to make it three."

With Sam up solely on her knees and against Tory's fast body, both hands covering her mouth, she has no defence for Amanda who moves one of Tory's hands and starts sucking on Sam's bare breast.

"You cost me my fourth orgasm Sam. So I'm going to make sure I get one from you."

Amanda pops her daughter tit out of her mouth and kisses her on the lips. Her tongue delves inside and she comes up with the taste of both girls.

"You like piss, huh? You like it when someone is peeing all over you, okay."

Amanda stands back up.

"Fuck her pussy now."

Tory brings her thrusts to a stop as she switches holes. Sam's muffled pants hardly slow. They do however grow louder as she reaches an orgasm from having the cock pulled out of her ass and now slamming in her pussy.

"Remember, you can't cum Sam. I'd better not see or hear it."

Amanda sheds her skirt & matching black lace panties next. The woman stands next to Tory who's fucking Sam as hard as she can and Sam is using ever ounce of her energy not to climax even though she was beginning to like when her mother tenderized her ass.

Amanda directs Tory in another way now. The teen lifts her hards from Sam's body and brings them to her face. She pulls Sam's hands away for Tory's to take that spot. Tory fishhooks her digits in Sam's mouth and pulls back. Her thrusts keep slamming into her propelling her forwards while her grip pulls her back into the next thrust.

Sam without the protection of her hands to block her moans is letting it all out now. Thankfully Amanda isn't as concerned with her squealing child. She's too busy climbing up onto the couch. She props her legs up showing off her mature hairy cunt to them both. Sam's tongue hangs out of her wide open mouth as if in wait for her mom's pussy. Amanda takes a fistful of her brunette hair and pulls her baby girl into her snatch.

"You'd better not cum before me Samantha. Now put your tongue to good use and give this pussy her rightful orgasm."

Sam starts lapping her tongue over Amanda's slit and bush covered clitoris. The woman grinds her slit over Sam's tongue.

"Go back to her ass now!"

Tory does so without any delay this time. She pulls out and pushes in. The latest swapping as Sam dying to explode. But Amanda isn't letting her cum. She looks up to her mother with her eyes crossed as the pleasure is starting to tear her apart but Amanda shakes her head.

"If you want to cum you have to make me cum first. Otherwise she'll be fucking you all night. Since you like your phone so much, maybe I'll just put it on vibrate and shove it inside your other hole. How would you like that Samantha. Having two things inside you while you eat out your mom's pussy?"

Sam is losing it. Her body spasms to every thrust she receives from Tory. The longer she goes against her orgasm the more she feels like she's going to black out. It's taking everything she has left not to cum. Tory ends up switching back to her ass and then back to her pussy one last time before she's able to get her mother close.

"Fuck! That's it... make mommy cum. I'm cumming!"

Amanda clenches a second handful of Sam's slick hair as she stutters in her speech. She shakes as she starts to cum and watches her little girl's glossy eyes light up knowing she made her mother climax before she broke.

Amanda stumbles back on the couch but regains her footing.

"Hurry up and finish."

Tory takes to doing the deed by fucking Sam's pussy and playing with her erect nipples. Almost on command to Amanda allowing her to finally cum Sam does. It's the teens wettest orgasm so far as she pussy erupts and she starts to squirt all over her own legs. Amanda smirks seeing her daughter squirting so much from her delayed orgasm.

"Let her down."

Tory still holding Sam close lets her go. WIthout the support of the second teen, Sam collapse. She falls over onto her side and rolls onto her back in a euphoric daze. Tory wipes the corner of her mouths seeing Sam completely out of it. Her face is covered in sweat which Amanda leans over and licks away.

"You're intense Mrs. LaRusso."

"Thank you. But your flattery doesn't excuse you from your punishment."

"My punishment?"

Amanda pulls the strap-on off of Tory who's realising that she's in for the sam as what Sam got.

"You're not serious are you?"

Amanda stays quiet as she puts on the sex toy. Tory turns her head but then she's shoved down on top of Sam. The dripping toy finds it's destination against Tory's wet folds.

"Wait... I haven't..."

Before she can make her plea, Amanda runs the dick through Tory's virgin pussy taking the girls virginity. Sam smiles and pulls Tory into a weak kiss that becomes the opposite in moment. The vivacious teen is pulled back onto the thick cock. A primal moan rips free as she's now fucked by the MILF LaRusso.

"I'm betting half of this piss belongs to you Tory. And half of the vodka must be you too. So you get punished just like Sam. Which means you don't get to cum until after I do, you hear me?"

Tory is too distracted by having her cunny being penetrated so deeply for the first time. She's at a loss for words. The only thing managing to makes its way out of her mouth are coos and moans as Amanda cups her breasts and really starts to give her pussy a thorough fucking. Sam who's now licking at her neck and kissing her while tickling her clit with one hand and the other is sliding two fingers into her ass isn't helping her from reaching the fastest orgasm of her life.

Amanda isn't as strick with the other girl as she was with Sam. She lets her cum and insists on it. Because she isn't stopping and neither is Sam. She keeps going at maximum speed and power. Tory is sandwiched between two LaRusso's, both who are doing their best to make sure that she reaches another climax.

Here Amanda can she off her enduring will as she's still fucking Tory this hard even after making her cum for the fifth time while fucking her asshole open. Tory hasn't stopped shaking since the third orgasm from her vaginal deflowering. The fourth anal orgasm keeping her limp in Sam's arms as Amanda finishes her punishment off with a sixth orgasm. Tory blacks out over Sam who caresses her sweaty frame. Her mouth hanging askew as drool pours out over the other girl's breasts and neck until she rejoins the world of the living. As the eldest female slides the long cock out of Tory's exhausted sex she breaks out into a weak shiver. Both teens lay worn out while Amanda moves off the couch.

"That was a decent start so far girls. But we're still not done."

With a sly grin she smiles and goes about opening another of the boxes. The largest of the bunch.

"I honestly wasn't sure when I'd have a need for something like this. At least I know not to go shopping online when I'm that drunk again. But, now it looks like that happy accident will turn out just fine after all."

Sam and Tory look over to Amanda who opens up the box. From inside the box she pulls out a new lengthy toy. A 16-inch double sided dildo. Tory and Sam eye down the flesh colored phallus. They know she's looking forward to using it on them and mentally prepare themselves when she begins to move closer.

"Lets see how far you can get this up your tight little asses."

Amanda grabs Tory by her hair. The girl is pulled back and lands on the couch. She doesn't delay as she rolls one tip of the python like object between Tory's pussy lips. Before she can enjoy the uproar of elation from this she's overwhelmed by four inches of the dildo slipping down and into her ass. It grows further with Amanda stuffing her hole with even more.

Up to nine inches penetrate Tory's backdoor and she starts to shiver again knowing she's about to cum. And Amanda can see it written all over her. She fucks the teen's butt for a little as she hardly needs to before Tory is experiencing another orgasm in her steady series of them.

Amanda then turns to her lovely daughter waiting for her turn. Considering how well she did Tory, Sam wants her mother to stick the cock, either of them in her ass and do the same. She does so. Amanda pressing the second cock head to Sam's anus and shoving it in the stretched out hole. Tory moans as some of the length is pulled out to give Sam an equal amount. But the stiff toy reaches back up into her rectum as it retreats from Sam.

The MILF pulls the dildo deep into Tory who drops her head back as she's filled up to her limit. Ten inches plow her anal hole as wide and deep as anything before it and another orgasm passes through her system. When the toy is pulled out of her her pussy shoots out a showering squirt over Amanda's hand and Sam's body. She is close to her own climax. Amanda shows neither girls any mercy, getting off on fucking their asses at the same time. Although after her daughter reaches her orgasm and sprays Tory with a shower of her girl cum, Amanda doesn't have to do much of anything. Tory & Sam have started moving on their own, thrusting their shaking hips as they both take several inches of the cock in their asses.

Their beautiful pink slits leak out their shiny gloss. With both pair of legs spread out to both the front & bck of the couch Amanda gets to watch them in all of their glory as the girls start fucking each others buttholes while also benefiting from it too.

Amanda props a leg on top of the couch spreading her legs. Her hand rushes to her drooling cunt and she furiously fingers her clit. Having been watching them go at it since Tory peed and having not too long ago fucked Tory into a near sexual induced coma, she was itching to have an orgasm. She was ready to burst and burst she did. Sam and Tory buck their hips in a near perfect mirror to one another as Amanda lets out a triumphant moan of climax.

Her mature pussy blows from her horny mind gazing on the young teens and she douses them both in a massive downpour of her juices. Sam & Tory open their mouth to catch as much of the splashing slick as they can. But most of it ends up covering their endlessly moving forms.

"Fuck... you girls are so fucking hot..."

Amanda bends down and buries her face in Tory's snatch. She rubs every part of her mouth against her folds. The same being saif on Sam with her hand. Halfway through she switches over to her daughter until she starts to climax. Working the both of their pussies simultaneously results in the pair of nubile sluts squirting out yet again. The collective cum showers the other and even Amanda who starts licking & slurping up their delicious and addictive flavors.

After she's down drinking dup the girl's cum, Amanda continues directing her new personal sex toys. Sam is the first to be used of them. Amanda lifts her up and turns her onto her front. The dildo slides out of her but she isn't going to be empty for very long, her mother sees to it. She shoves Sam's face into the cock and Tory's juices. Taking almost nine inches down her throat while having the other girl's pussy brushing over her nose. Her mouth is filled with the taste of her ass.

When she has her fill of it and can no longer take the enormous dick in her throat Sam comes off it it leaving her end coated in a thick layer of spit which only helps when Amanda puts her on top of Tory and pushes it into her pussy.

Sam fills the room with an boom of lustful moans as Tory picks back up on bucking her hips. Fucking herself and Sam with the dildo. But it's not only Tory. Amanda too is interested in defiling Sam even further and with the strap on practically begging to be shoved back into one of the girls, she slams her cock into Sam's unoccupied asshole and the two take the utmost pleasure of fucking Sam like a filthy little slut.

The teenager barely lasts for that long having her pussy and ass pounded before she cumming and begging for more which they both deliver on. Tory enjoying her time making Samantha squeal with delight as she thrusts up into her cunny. When the end of the dick reaches Sam's cervix an fails to go deeper, her advancing hips push her half of the dildo deeper into her ass. And Amanda who's in love with the sight and feel of her baby's ass bouncing off her fast impacting hips as she takes a second dick in her ass to match the first.

Sam cums again. Just another one in the many she's received tonight and was still in store for. All three of them were in for more. With another filling Sam's body she falls back into her mother who's pulling her into her thrusts a million miles a second. Tory reaching another after Sam.

"Up... both of you..."

Sam and Tory struggle to get up from their sexually worn out heep. Amanda is still fresh in the mix and is exploiting every bit of that fact. Amanda has both girls on their hands and knees, thrusting back into one another while pumping their matching share of the 14 inches into their asses.

Amanda looks on with excitement to see their asses colliding together with deafening claps of flesh on flesh along with the equally booming moans of bliss. By this point Tory and Sam are spent with almost nothing left in their tanks but the fumes they're running on. Though that doesn't stop them from going on until they reach one last orgasm together. Amanda is by there side on the edge of her seat. Seeing the girls reach a thrilling orgasm melts her hairy cunt. As she's watching them earn one more orgasm she's busy reaching hers too. Ramming a dildo into her pussy as fasts as her hands can move. The seasoned female huffs out her dep breaths until she begins to cum to it and the breathtaking moment Sam and Tory climax together.

Amanda shivers through her orgasm without looking away from them. She snatches the toy out of her core and drops it to the floor. The girls are unable to do the same and drop onto their stomachs in exhaustion. With Amanda being the only one of the trio actually still up she takes the opportunity to end their wild night.

"Don't quit of me yet you two... You like making such a mess, then you can clean it up as well..."

Amanda stumbles over herself while recuperating from her orgasm. But even so she has little care for taking things slow or being gentle in her punishment. After she pulls Tory over to Sam, she mounts them both.

"Since you both love piss... you shouldn't mind cleaning up a little more."

Her trembling digits peels her pink lips apart and the experienced minx unloads her bladder absolutely drowns the duo in her urine. Sam beating Tory to be the first with her mouth open ready to drink as much as she can. Amanda's piss hits Sam on her forehead splashing the hot liquid everywhere. Tory leans over licking up Amanda's swill only for her stream to patter across the side of her face. Without stopping to grabs Tory by her hair and pulls her away from Sam.

"Oh no little bitch. If you want it so badly you can lap up as much as you want from me."

Amanda pushes Tory's face into her pussy covering her face. And with her mouth open the teen takes a big mouthful of piss while she licks up and down Amanda's pussy. She fills up fast & soon she's unable to swallow it all. Piss spills out of her bursting mouth & from her flaring nostrils.

There's a lot more which Amanda unleashes on her daughter. Pulling her face up after dropping Tory who's overflowing with her pungent piss.

"You too baby... Don't think I'll forget about you..."

Sam attempts to withstand her mother next but is unable to either. Her mouth fills and her cheeks swell up as piss floods her mouth and throat. She coughs up as her mom shoots out the last of her urine over their faces.

"Now clean it up."

Sam whimpers as her face is pushed into Amanda's pussy again. She rolls her hips. Grinding against Sam's tongue and just about her entire face as she pleasures herself the little way she has to go before another blissful end. Her pussy swipes rapidly across the teen's visage and she howls out in ecstasy. Before she cums though she wants to feels Tory on her wet folds too and finishes with the both of them.

Amanda pulls Tory around, pushing her face into her ass. The small bit of piss not yet swallowed spills from her mouth while going after Amanda's asshole. Sam's tongue slashes across her as both tongue slather Amanda's cunt and ass with the mix of urine and spit.

"That's it... I'm cumming... Shit! Shit!"

Amanda humps Tory & Sam's faces until she detonates. Her body can't hold out against the both of them basically licking into her holes and kissing over them as well. For once the three are still. The two teens don't stop licking Amanda from both ends however, they can't now. And as tempted as Amanda is to fuck the two of them a little more, she knows their spirits may be willing but their leash is weak, spongy and a little bruised after such an extensive session. They needed their rest. And she might be able to do this again with them. Amanda lifts herself off of the piss covered girls and gathers her clothes.

"That'll do for now... But I'm not done with either of you yet. Especially you Samantha. I'm taking your dad back to the hotel so he can finish this. And when we get home tomorrow. You had better have this all cleaned up. And you're buying me a new couch with your allowance... and some new toys..."

Amanda grabs the snake like dildo still buried in each of the girls and pulls it out.

"I know what you really like, so I'll be able to punish you more... appropriately."

She slips back into her dress and heels forgoing her underwear entirely and gives Sam a kiss on her glossy forehead. Before going, Amanda brings one end of the dildo to Sam's mouth and gives her the taste of her ass to blend in with the taste of Amanda's piss. The other end goes into Tory's mouth and the girl devour the taste of their own assholes with the dominate musk of Amanda.

"We'll be back after noon, maybe a bit later. That'll give you enough time. And your brother will be back with grandma by three. You girls enjoy the rest of your night."

The front door open and closes signalling Amanda departure. Feeling tooworn out by everything, Sam curls up onto her side. Tory is the same and spoons against her rival. She drapes a hand over her curvy hips and brings her digits to Sam's folds. A small gasp whimpers out of her mouth.

"Your moms kind of cool."

"Yeah... who knew."

"I was thinking, since we'll have a couple hours..."

"We can keep this going."

"If you think you can handle that lightweight."

"If I remember tonight, or don't. You're on, ahhhh!"

Sam screams on Tory's fingers fucking her cunny.

"That's what I like to hear... and believe me, you'll remember this."

Tory plants several kissing on Sam's neck and back all while continuing to fondle her slit. She gasps her last breaths when she's taken to one last orgasm against the other teen's ample chest & passes out in her arms. The euphoria of her sex spreading through her body. As the tingling prickles covering every inche of her delicate features fade so does she and before she knows it she's asleep. Tory pulls her digits from Sam having a taste of her before she too falls asleep holding Sam. Smilling the whole time to how she can potentially punish & be punished by her when the sun comes up the next morning.


End file.
